Algún día
by kikitapatia
Summary: El futuro no es siempre lo que uno espera o desea. [Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': Miraculous Lady bug]


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : MLB no me pertenece, ojalá y en un futuro pudiera ser mío.

Este fic participa en el **《** **Primer reto del foro 'The Lucky Charm':"Miraculous Charm"** **》**

 **Mi Lucky Charm: ¡Futuro!**

* * *

.

¿Pero qué diantres estaba pasando? Adrien estaba besando a Marinette, eso no sería algo extremadamente fuera de lo normal, incluso cuando había visto cosas demasiado raras, si no fuera porque se estaba viendo a sí mismo y además besando a alguien más que no era su amada Ladybug. Y era obvio que Marinette no era ella, porque la tenía al lado suyo con la misma cara estupefacta que él, bueno, la misma cara no, porque, por algún motivo, ella estaba sonriendo. Sí, sonreía y se veía completamente hermosa. ¿Y por qué no habría de sonreír? Ella no se estaba viendo a sí misma besándose con un chico. Y desde el rincón donde se encontraban escondidos, que no sabía por qué ni cómo habían llegado ahí, estaban viendo la escena desarrollándose frente a ellos. Era la situación más extraña en la que nunca antes había estado. Aunque tenía que aceptar que, rarezas aparte, Marinette y él hacían bonita pareja. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba él diciendo?, ¿hacer bonita pareja? A la única que él quería besar era a Ladybug y eso era algo que, al paso que iban, no se realizaría en un futuro cercano, porque por más que él lo intentaba, ¿cómo podría enamorarla sin antes decirle quién era y también saber su verdadera identidad? Aquí la pregunta era ¿cómo era posible que se estuviera viendo a sí mismo?

La orden de "corte y queda" rompió el silencio del lugar. Sacándolos a ambos de sus ensimismamiento. Apenas susurrando Ladybug, le hizo saber que debían salir de ahí, al darse cuenta de que estaban en un estudio de grabación. Al percatarse de que al parecer solo se trataba de un comercial, él puso una cara de alivio, cuando volteó a ver a Ladybug, vio reflejada en la de ella decepción y hasta tristeza.

— ** _Milady_** , debemos averiguar qué es lo que está pasando —en respuesta, ella afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a la pareja, que en ese momento estaba hablando con el director. Los dos soltaron al mismo tiempo un largo suspiro. Ya fuera del estudio, ella preguntó:

—Chat Noir, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos o cómo llegamos aquí?, o tal vez la pregunta adecuada sea ¿cuándo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con cuándo, **_milady_**?

—Es que no sé si te fijaste pero Adrien Agreste se veía diferente, más maduro y hasta un poco mayor, como si no estuviéramos en nuestro tiempo, como si los años hubieran pasado para todos excepto para nosotros dos —él no se había percatado de eso pues estaba muy preocupado por estar viéndose a sí mismo y besando a Marinette, no es que le disgustara la chica, no, para nada, ella era alguien muy especial y si él no estuviera enamorado profundamente de Ladybug, como Adrien, podría haberse enamorado de Marinette.

—Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo estar luchando con una chica que había sido transformada, Clock Lady si mi memoria no me engaña, ella podía manejar el tiempo pero no pensé que de esta forma. No recuerdo más. En un momento estábamos luchando con ella y al segundo estábamos en el estudio. ¿Crees que de verdad nos haya mandado al futuro? Y si es así, ¿cómo regresaremos?

—Tenemos que encontrarla y destruir su akuma para poder regresar, de otra forma el futuro podría estar en peligro y nosotros también -dijo un tanto preocupada.

—¡Bravo, bravo! —la voz se escuchó al mismo tiempo que unos aplausos provenientes de la misma persona de la que estaban refiriéndose— vaya, no creí que pudieran llegar a esa conclusión tan rápido. Son ustedes los primeros en hacerlo.

—Clock Lady, si no me equivoco —gruñó Chat Noir— ¿quién eres?

—Mi verdadero nombre no importa, gatito. Solo necesitan saber que yo era una gimnasta con posibilidades de ir a los Juegos Olímpicos, pero mi entrenador prefirió escoger a una chica nueva, quitándome mi derecho a mi lugar en la selección. Después, todo el mundo estaba fastidiándome con que tenía que pensar siempre en mi futuro, ¿que qué iba yo a hacer de ahí en adelante? Ya no podía hacer lo que yo en verdad quería porque eso no me llevaría a nada. Esa era mi única oportunidad. Pero ahora, yo he ganado. Envié a todas esas personas, entre ellas a mi entrenador y a la chica nueva, a que vieran "el futuro", pero no cualquiera, sino el que deseaban para después enviarlos a uno donde todo su sueño se convertían en pesadillas, pero algo sucedió con ustedes porque fueron transportados desde el pasado, los demás ocupaban su mismo cuerpo pero del futuro, lo que hizo que ustedes lo descubrieron antes de tiempo y por eso debo eliminarlos y arrebatarles sus miráculous.

—Eres muy cruel, Clock Lady. Enviando a la gente a un futuro soñado para luego arrebatárselos y dejarlos con el desolador que tú quieres para ellos por simple venganza. Pero no podrás salirte con la tuya. Nosotros te detendremos —gritó Chat Noir mientras se impulsaba con su barra contra ella. Al aterrizar por detrás, se quedó pensando en que algo estaba mal con ese futuro al que Clock Lady los había enviado, porque él no soñaba con besar a Marinette sino a Ladybug, y si ese futuro era el de ella, ¿qué hacía él allí?, y ¿por qué Ladybug soñaría con que Adrien besara a Marinette?, ¿o sería un futuro en común de ellos dos?, pero, si esto último era la verdad, dónde estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir de ese futuro? No entendía nada, pero eso era algo que debería pensar en el futuro cuando regresaran al presente. Qué líos de tiempos.

—Tranquilo, Chat Noir. Porque si me place los puedo enviar a un futuro donde nada será como ustedes quieran, ahora están en el que ustedes sueñan con tener. Este es solo un reflejo de sus secretos deseos —dijo Clock Lady mientras hacía girar las manecillas del reloj en su muñeca.

—Justo lo que estaba esperando, Chat Noir, el akuma está en ese reloj. ¡Ahora! –al grito de su compañera, sabiendo a qué se refería, él dijo a su vez:

—¡Cataclismo! —y llevó su garra hacia el pedestal donde Clock Lady estaba subida haciéndolo añicos, logrando con eso desestabilizarla y le dio la oportunidad a Ladybug de arrancarle el reloj para después destrozarlo de un pisotón y dejar libre al akuma. Este fue nuevamente transformado en una inofensiva mariposa y Clock Lady regresó a ser una simple chica arrepentida. Al transformar al akuma, Ladybug y Chat Noir regresaron a su tiempo verdadero. Estaban frente al edificio de entrenamiento de gimnasia, de donde habían desaparecido.

—Es bueno regresar a casa, ¿no es cierto, Chat Noir?

—Yo opino lo mismo. Ladybug. ¿Te fijaste que en el futuro al que nos envió Clock Lady no estábamos nosotros por ningún lado pero si estaban Adrien y Marinette?, eso es muy extraño, ¿no te lo parece? —Ladybug se quedó callada, porque sí se había percatado de eso pero no le podía decir que ella sí estaba, no como Ladybug pero sí como Marinette, y que Clock Lady sí la había enviado a "su futuro" soñado, aunque a Chat Noir no lo había visto por ningún lado y eso es algo que seguía sin entender. ¿Por qué estaba ella y él no?, ¿por qué a él no lo había enviado a "su futuro" soñado? No quería pensar en eso por más tiempo, mientras duró fue feliz y tal vez algún día ese sueño pudiera hacerse realidad.

—La verdad, Chat Noir es que no me fijé en eso, estaba más preocupada por tratar de saber qué estaba ocurriendo —era una vil mentira pero no le quedaba de otra, no debía decirle la verdad, no todavía y tal vez nunca, tal vez él nunca la entendería—. Debo irme, hasta pronto Chat Noir.

Al verla irse, él susurró— no entiendo nada de ese futuro al que nos enviaron porque yo te amo a ti, Ladybug. Y algún día, **_milady_** , sé que nuestro futuro será estar juntos.


End file.
